


A First Time

by kilt



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilt/pseuds/kilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura and Jane share a bed for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Time

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. The plot is the only aspect of this story that I can name my own.

“I have more hair on my head than you.”  
“Maura!!!”  
“Well, you have dark hair and I have blond hair. Your hair is thicker than mine, but on the other hand I have more hair on my head than you have. On average at least.”  
“I am trying to get some sleep, Maura. So I beg you: shut up!”  
“Jane, why are you so aggressive? It's just a fact that came to my mind a moment ago. It is a very useful fact!”  
“Useful fact, my ass. It's almost 3am and you are lecturing me about hair.”  
“In contrast to you I cannot fall asleep without having read a couple of pages.”  
Jane turned around violently to face Maura: “Okay, that was your last chance. Get out of the bed and sleep on the couch, because otherwise I can't promise you that you'll be alive on the next morning. I need my goddamn sleep!”  
“Calm down! Sheesh, I wouldn't have thought that you would be so picky when it comes to sleep deprivation. I was kidding. I only wanted to tease you!” Maura placed a small kiss on Jane's nose.  
“Sleep tight,” she whispered and turned around.  
Mumbling and frowning Jane turned back around and closed her eyes: “G'night, Maura.”


End file.
